It's Gonna Be Me
by Peoplepersonsof DooM
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi has faced many opponents as spirit detective. Now he faces his greatest rival to date: Koenma. Yusuke realizes his feelings for Botan, but the problem is she still loves Koenma. Will Yusuke ever win her over?
1. Walk Out

Ch. 1

Yusuke didn't want to be here with Keiko on a Saturday afternoon running around shopping in the fancy part of town. He had plenty of better things to be doing, like sleeping. But he did it just to please her since he had left town for three months.

The day consisted of her wandering from store to store, purchasing numerous outfits, and making him carrying all the bags. This had probably been the most happy she had been in a while now that he had returned. And he guessed he was happy to see her again too.

They decided to take a break from the shopping and head to park nearby. The weather was splendid, the sun was out shining brightly, the clouds were magnificently puffy, and the sky was as blue as ever. Everyone who was out was enjoying the lovely day.

They sat down on a park bench for a rest. Their conversation had been casual with talk of school, family, and their futures. But all too soon it soured.

"So how was your exchange program?"

"Um," He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "About that…I was actually on another mission."

There was a pause as a look of incredibility spread across her face. The girl couldn't believe it. There was an awkward silence as they sat on the bench together.

"But I thought you quit!" cried the girl shaking her head furiously, whipping her long chestnut hair around. The anger in her large brown eyes was evident. "You promised me!"

"Look Keiko, stuff happens, okay? I had to do what I had to do." The boy shrugged his shoulders used to this routine.

"Yusuke, I'm tired of this! You're always disappearing having me wait on you for weeks, months, and even years!" She balled her hands into fists in aggravation.

"Well, maybe if you didn't nag me so damn much, I'd actually consider staying!" Yusuke spat back vehemently, feeling the blood boiling over in his veins.

She recoiled in shock. "Is-is that right!"

"You always get on me for every little thing! Yusuke do this, Yusuke do that! I don't have fun with you at all!" He said crossing his arms annoyed.

Keiko gritted her teeth. "I see how this is! All this time I thought I was helping you, but I see how much of a nuisance I am to you!" She said now standing up.

"Keiko," The boy looked down at the dirt, slightly ashamed. "I didn't mean it okay? I'm just tense." Yusuke said frustrated at his own words.

She shook her head. "No, I understand you loud and clear. I'll leave so I never have to bother you again."

She snatched all of her bags.

"Wait!" he yelled grabbing her arm. "I didn't mean it, Keiko!"

She angrily ripped her arm away from his grasp. "It's over, Yusuke." She began to walk away from him.

"Keiko! He screamed now standing up.

"Good bye, Yusuke." She said coldly without even turning around.

He stood in disbelief, watching her walk away and out of his life. He growled at himself. "You idiot! You just had to ruin it didn't you!"

The sky crackled with lightning and thunder. The baby blue skies were now turning a shade of murky gray. The people enjoying the aesthetic beauty scattered like flies. The droplets of rain fell as though they were an ocean with waves crashing on shore.

Yusuke sighed. His day just couldn't get any better.


	2. Save the Day Superhero

Ch. 2

On the contrary, Yusuke's day did get better.

As he though he were in a trance, Yusuke miserably trudged down the concrete sidewalks, battered by the tiny drops of precipitation. The rain wasn't actually rain he decided; no, it was actually his tears, the ones he refused to shed.

Yusuke was too busy sulking to even consider how staying out in the terrible weather could possibly give him a pneumonia. He was also too busy to notice a certain girl barreling toward him, shielding herself from the rain with a black umbrella.

"Yusuke!"

He turned his head in the direction of her voice. "Botan?" What was she doing out in this weather? "What the hell do you-"

"Ah!" Botan lost her balance on the slippery sidewalk, propelling herself forward. Disoriented, Botan lost her grasp on the umbrella, and it flew out of her hands into the nearby street. She was falling fast; if he didn't catch her she would hit the ground face first.

"Botan!" Yusuke rushed forward; he managed to wrap his arms around her waist as she collided with him. The force of the impact knocked Yusuke off his feet, bringing them down to the wet concrete with a _thud_.

"Watch what you're doing, you idiot!"

"Sorry," she muttered a bit shaken.

"Are you alright?" he asked slightly concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine!" she cried.

"Well, then get off of me. Unless, you like being here," he smirked.

Botan saw that their faces her only inches apart; this position they were in was very compromising, as she lied on top of him with his arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed a dark shade of red as she immediately climbed off of Yusuke's chest.

Her face still retained a crimson tint as she glared at him. "Pervert."

Yusuke stood up. "It's not like I'm looking under your skirt," he proclaimed nonchalantly rolling his eyes.

"Never mind that," Botan said trying to recollect her thoughts. "I've come to-"

"Where'd you get that scratch?" Yusuke suddenly asked. His eyes lingered over the location of a long pink scratch that marked Botan's normally flawless skin.

"Huh? Oh, this? It's nothing really!" Botan said gingerly placing a hand over her neck. "I got it when I ran into you," she laughed nervously, waving her free hand as though she were swatting away trouble.

"Botan," he growled.

"Uh…"

Frantically, Botan whipped her neck around, as if she were looking for some kind of assistance. She frowned in defeat as no knight and shining armor came to her rescue.

"Oh, alright!" she sighed. "I had the misfortune of being attacked by some… pesky flies."

"You mean those demon insects?"

"These insects are far worse than any we've ever encountered as you can see," she said pointing to the scarring on her neck. "Their eggs are laid in wet conditions and when the little buggers hatch they grow by feeding off spirit energy. If we stop Ryuga, the demon behind it, the rain will stop and almost everything should be returned to normal."

Yusuke happily pumped his fist into the air and began walking away. "Well, what am I waiting for! This is just what I needed, a fight!"

"Yusuke, where are you going? I didn't finish telling you-"

"I know how to do this, you said it yourself! All I have to do is kick this guy's ass, rain, rain, go away, and the flies leave! No problem! I'm gonna give this demon a good pounding for giving you that scar!" he replied running, not once turning around.

"Yusuke…" Botan said as she watched him running off in the rain. She hated how he did this to her, almost every time he had a mission. Botan certainly had faith in the boy's skill, but his brash and headstrong way of thinking was bound to kill him one day.

However, she would be there to prevent that from happening.

"Yusuke, you moron!" Botan cried chasing after him.


End file.
